


末世无英雄

by lamento1105



Category: Supernatural, The Last of Us
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamento1105/pseuds/lamento1105
Summary: 当末世到来，你要孤注一掷去做拯救世界的英雄，还是抛弃这个世界，只想照顾好自己身边的亲人？Castiel看到了两个人，和两种不同的选择，而他一次旅行中，对同行的人讲出了这个故事。
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)





	末世无英雄

**Author's Note:**

> 邪恶力量和最后生还者的交叉同人，两部作品我都很喜欢，正好是末世设定可以捏在一起。全文Cass第一人称叙事，没有明显CP倾向，两组人的关系仅仅是永远不会离开彼此而已。

呃……我不知道你们想听什么样的故事，如果是残酷的现实——我每天的日常生活就是，不觉得有什么文章可做。不过就是每天扛着武器出门，为稀少的补给品拼死拼活。

啊，我知道了，我可以给你讲，残酷、压抑，关于一个想要拯救世界的男人的故事。

就从背景开始吧。你们都知道，前几年开始的那场末世浩劫：瘟疫、战争、自然灾害，突然间所有的灾难扎堆在一起，全都来了。我不知道你们是否了解真相，尽管把我当成神学疯子或是妄想症什么的吧，随便你，但我要告诉你，灾难只有一个名字，那就是——天启。  
按照上帝的意志，天使和恶魔将会在路西法重获自由后重演上古之战。可惜，天使们的计划出了点小纰漏，结果他们不战而败，让恶魔和怪物占领了这片土地。

……看看你，我知道你想问：如果天使赢了会怎样？别替他们惋惜，甜心。他们和恶魔一样，并不关心人类的死活。

总而言之，末世就是这么来的。每个地区状态都有点差异。在中西部，世界成了一片焦土，我所在的堪萨斯充斥着一种传染病，会将人变成类似于僵尸的怪物，无药可医。

有段时间，我们长途跋涉去了波士顿。那会儿我们只有两个人，没有同伴，Dean失去弟弟之后一直魂不守舍。我们听说波士顿的政府还在运作，就想过去看看能为他们做些什么。

结果，我们看到了铁丝网拉起的围墙，严格的物资管控。平民像家畜一样被圈养起来。我们装作其他管制区过来的调查员打听消息。老实说，这比和平时代难多了。做这事之前我们得先拦截一辆物资车，打晕车上的人扒掉他们的制服。FBI倒闭之后廉价西装和假证件都成了废物。有个健谈的法医说，一个叫Joel的人和他的姘头逃走了，他们还带走了一个小姑娘。

我们就离开了波士顿，沿着人类活动的轨迹找。一路上尽是怪物。他们的脑袋被真菌侵占了，天灵盖和眼窝里钻出大朵的蘑菇丛，早已丧失理智却还能行动。

我们穿过一座座废弃的城镇。砖头瓦砾间倒着尸体，有些是人类的，有些是怪物。活人一人也没有。汽车都是报废的无法开走，油箱几乎都空了。可以认为有人提前搜刮过物资，前进方向是正确的。幸好我们抢来的是辆物资车，否则我们就要徒步了。

在一座小镇上我们碰见了Joel，与他同行的只有一个小姑娘。他很警觉，反复盘问了很多问题，而且过程中一直护着他带着的小姑娘——Ellie。她的名字听上去像是天使，可我知道天使已经离开，世界上不会再有天使了。

在我们终于取得彼此的信任之后，Joel告诉我们，他要护送Ellie去一个地方。到了那边，他们可以拯救世界。老实说我挺高兴的，就像重新看到了光，我扭头看向Dean，他抿着嘴唇，若有所思地盯着Joel。他连着问了Joel好几个问题。

你怎么知道她能拯救世界？  
如果你们去了，发现一切只是个骗局呢？  
万一拯救世界的代价是付出生命，你肯吗？

Joel很顽固，他说暂时不想考虑这些。

Dean没有继续问，他要求同行。我很乐意跟着他们一起踏上旅程。我们击败了一窝强盗，遇见过另一个自治组织。末世和以前并没有太大区别，好人还是好人，坏人依旧作恶。

我们最后目送着Joel和他的“女儿”走进火萤的总部大楼。Dean说：他会后悔的，我敢保证。  
他说得很笃定。我怀疑他说的是自己。  
我们在附近休整。讨论下一个目的地。  
几小时后，火萤总部的方向突然传来爆炸声，浓烟从窗户钻出来，升起一道高高的烟柱。我们赶紧开车过去看发生了什么，看到Joel抱着身穿手术服的Ellie奔上他那辆车。一脚油门踩下，头也不回地离开了这个地方。

Dean放声大笑。他已经有几个月没有笑得这么开心过了。  
“我跟你说过了吧，拯救世界这档子事没人爱干。”  
笑够以后他对着Joel远去的方向喃喃自语：“跑吧，老头。带着你的心肝宝贝远走高飞。”

我确定，Dean想到了自己一手带大的弟弟，Ellie不知生死，而他的弟弟已经永远消失了。


End file.
